


The Pretender

by drsquee



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade catches Spidey pulling some moves on a rooftop…but is there more to the song he’s singing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretender

I do not own the characters involved, that privilege belongs to the good folks at Marvel! I also hold no dominion over the song, that belongs to that delightful band, the Foo Fighters!

The Pretender

Deadpool grinned as he climbed the fire escape, giggling childishly to himself. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Spidey’s mask when he surprised the shit out of him. That is, if his Spidey-sense didn’t give him away first.

{Shouldn’t be a problem, me thinks we’re officially in the ‘friendzone’}

[Well I doubt this little stunt will get us one step closer to the ‘bed friends’ zone]

Deadpool snorted. “White, you’re such a negative nelly. Spidey loves pranks!”

[No I’m pretty sure that’s us]

Whatever. He didn’t have time to argue, his keen hearing picking up his target nearby, making the smirk on his face widening. He pulled down the ladder, preparing to ascend when he stopped, blinking in surprise.

♪Keep you in the dark, you know they all…pretend♪

♪Keep you in the dark and so it all…begins♪

Hearing what sounded like a foot tapping, Deadpool quickly ascended the ladder, poking his head over the top to see Spider-man facing away from him, indeed tapping his foot. Deadpool tilted his head as Spidey jauntily walked to the left, singing as he went.

♪Send in your skeletons, sing as their bones go marching in…again♪

♪The need you buried deep, the secrets that you keep are ever ready, are you ready!? ♪

Deadpool smirked amused as Spidey twirled around, throwing out his arm as he began to walk back the other way.

♪I’m finished making sense, done pleading ignorance, that whole…defence♪

♪Spinning infinity boy, the wheel is spinning me it’s, never ending, never ending, same old story♪

Moving up fully onto the rooftop, Deadpool quickly moved into the shadows, trying not to giggle as watched Spider-man jump up, noting the headphone wire that trailed from under his mask to the iPod stuck into his pant waistband.

{Is he really…are we really…seeing this?} 

[…I do believe we are witnessing Spider-man….dancing]

As Spider-man landed he began to air guitar, his fingers dancing wildly as he hunched over his imaginary guitar.

♪What if I say I’m not like the others?! What If I say I’m not just another one of your plays? You’re the pretender! What if I say I will never surrender?! ♪

Mimicking a drum beat, Spider-man began to walk around again, miming as if was speaking to someone.

♪In time or so I’m told…I’m just another soul for sale…oh well♪

♪The page is out of print…we are not permanent we’re temporary, temporary, same old story♪

Deadpool grinned watching as Spider-man jumped up deftly again, sitting on his haunches as his gaze never wavered from the dancing figure in front of him. Despite a wave of guilt washing over him at catching the infamously shy hero doing something so out of character, he couldn’t help but feel special at being the only one to witness such an event.

♪What if I say I’m not like the others!? What if I say I’m not just another one of your plays?! You’re the pretender! What if I say I will never surrender?! What If I say I’m not like the others!? What if I say I’m not just another one of your plays?! You’re the pretender! What if I say I will never surrender ooooh! ♪

Spidey stopped, shaking his leg in a slight Elvis impersonation, making Deadpool chuckle loudly. He began to click his fingers as he walked backwards, tapping a foot after every step he took, moving his mask up to make his mouth visible.

♪I’m the voice inside your head, you refuse to hear♪  
♪I’m the face that you have to face, mirrored in your stare♪

He began to walk to the right again, looking from his left hand to right then clenching both into fists as he sang.

♪I’m what’s left, I’m what’s right, I’m the enemy…I’m the hand that will take you down, bring you to your knees♪

He turned to his left and began to walk towards it, poking his finger in mid-air as if pointing at someone.

♪So who…are you? Yeah who…are you? Yeah who…are you? Yeah who…are you♪?

He then stopped and held out his arms to either side, looking up at the sky serenely before pulling off his mask fully, Deadpool sitting up straight in shock. Brown locks flowed carelessly in the wind as the unmasked Spider-man smiled and sang.

♪Keep you in the dark you know they all…pretend…♪

{Holy shit he’s…}

[…beautiful]

Spidey spun, throwing his mask unknowingly in Deadpool’s direction, as he began to rock out again, jumping around the roof as he played air guitar, hopping from one leg to the other as he sang.

♪What if I say I’m not like the others?! What If I say I’m not just another one of your plays?! You’re the pretender! What if I say I will never surrender!? What If I say I’m not like the others?! What If I say I’m not just another one of your plays?! You’re the pretender! What if I say I will never surrender!? ♪

Spinning on one foot, Spidey threw out his arms out wide as he sung the last line, his head thrown back as he sung loudly and joyously, before hunching towards his right, pretending to sing into a microphone.

♪Keep you in the dark, you know they all….pretend…keep you in the dark you know they all…pretend♪

Deadpool stood, picking up the discarded mask as Spidey began to hop around again, cutely wiggling his hips as he belted out the last lines of the song before stopping, panting heavily with exertion, a small smile on his face. Brushing back his fluffy bangs with a chuckle, he pulled out his headphones with one hand and pulled his iPod from his waistband with the other, turning it off and wrapping the wire around the device. Turning, he took one step and froze, spying Deadpool leaning against the nearby wall, the mask dangling from his fingertips.

Tilting his head, Deadpool wondered if his smirk was as visible through his mask as it felt. “Well well, I always wondered how you stayed in such good shape Spidey…”

Spider-man stared back at him mortified, the blush in his cheeks the only colour on his face. “De…dead….”

“That’s right, sound it out, you’ll get there”. Deadpool walked up nonchantly, examining the mask in his hands as he came to a stop barely an inch away from him. He leaned in, Spider-man flinching slightly but trying to stand his ground, his brow furrowing in embarrassment and agitation. “Think this belongs to you…gotta say, I never took you for a brunette”. He lowered his voice, leaning in even closer. “Or that you were so cute”

Snatching the mask from Deadpool’s hands, Spider-man hurriedly pulled it over his head, keeping his mouth uncovered. “It’s not nice to sneak up on people Deadpool…”

“Ahhh but then I’d miss out on so much!” He replied excitedly, noting with glee that Spidey hadn’t sensed him and filing the information away for a later date. He gripped Spidey’s chin, lifting it so that their lips were barely a whisper apart. “Like those eyes of yours….such a beautiful shade of blue”.

Spiderman stared back up at him through his mask, his breathing growing heavier as they stood so close together, neither side backing down. Spider-man caved first, pulling his head from Deadpool’s iron grip and turning away, moving to the edge of the roof.

Deadpool sighed in exasperation, putting his hands on his hips. “Aw leaving already! But you we’re so good! Care to join me in a waltz?”

“Asshole” Spidey muttered, pulling his mask back down to cover him completely, the carefree boy from before all but disappearing completely as the masked hero persona took over once again.

Slouching slightly in disappointment, Deadpool shook his head. “Oh well! Least something good came out of today…” He grinned slightly, wanting one last dig at the wall crawler before he departed. “Gotta admit though, you have one heck of a voice there baby boy! No doubt about it!”

Spider-man glanced over his shoulder at him, hesitating before throwing out a web. “Thanks…Pretender…” And with that, he disappeared from sight, leaving a very confused and slightly aroused Deadpool behind.

~~~~~~~

 

Thanks for reading quick fic No.2! Hope you enjoyed!

p.s. totally just occurred to me that I hadn’t put a link to the song or anything! So added to the disclaimer at the top ^^ and if anybody wants to listen to the song while they read it (recommended) here’s a link! thanks! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBjQ9tuuTJQ&index=1&list=FL2mrMJKSAj1zXrefwGFFI0A


End file.
